


That Night

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The missing scene of Maryse and Robert finding Isabelle in Max after they were attacked in City of Glass. There will obviously be spoilers for book three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Maryse and Robert rushed home. They had to know if the kids were okay. Maryse quickly pushed the door aside. “Alec! Isabelle! Max!” She turned the lights on and saw the kitchen door was open. “ALEC! ISABELLE! MAX!” Maryse opened the kitchen door. She was surprised by the sight she saw when she turned the light on.

She saw Isabelle on the ground. She was naked and blood covered her. Her ankle was also in an awkward angle. Maryse ran to the floor and put Isabelle’s head in her lap. She gently shook her. “Isabelle? Isabelle, sweetheart please wake up. Come on sweetie.”

“Maryse!” Robert walked into the kitchen. He ran over to his wife and daughter. “Isabelle.” 

Maryse looked to Robert and commanded him, “Go get a blanket and then go look for the boys.” 

“Of course.” Robert left, but she could hear him yelling for the boys. 

Maryse went back to work on getting Isabelle to wake up or give a signal that she was okay. “Isabelle, are you okay?” She was rubbing smooth circles on her back. 

Isabelle started to make an annoyed sound then opened her eyes. She looked at Maryse then burst into tears. Maryse brought her to her chest and started to hum the song she used to sing to her. The one that was in french. 

Isabelle continued to sob. Robert came in and wrapped her in a big fuzzy brown blanket. Robert started rubbing her back while Maryse brushed her fingers through her dark hair. It made Maryse feel better that she was covered up now and that she wasn't so cold.

Isabelle had calmed down and silent tears were rolling down her face. “Isabelle, I'm so sorry this happened. It's going to be okay though, Dad and I are here and we won't let anyone hurt you like that again. Who did this to you?” It was obvious that Isabelle had been raped. Maryse didn't need to ask that. 

“S-Sebastian.” Maryse looked at Robert in shock. Isabelle continued and it just got worse, “Alec, left to find Aline. Mom, I think Sebastian hurt Max.” 

Robert got up. Maryse followed him with her eyes. It was then that she saw a pale white hand lying still. The hand swam in crimson red blood. Maryse pulled Isabelle closer to her. Trying to shield her from the horrific scene just a few feet in front of them. 

“Let's go give you a bath.” Maryse helped her daughter up and helped her walk to the bathroom upstairs. Once in the bathroom Maryse started a bath and healed Isabelle. She fixed her ankle and healed her other bruises. “Are you okay with me touching you?” Isabelle just nodded her head yes. Maryse helped get her into the tub. The water turned a pale red. The color slowly spread out until it was all red. Isabelle started to cry a little bit again. 

“Mom, why did he do this?” She sobbed. 

Maryse felt hopeless. There was no good answer to this. “I don't know, but it was nothing you did. It wasn't your fault.” Maryse just sat there helpless as Isabelle subbed herself raw. “Be careful sweetie. I know you want to scrub herself raw, but it won't help.” 

“How would you know?” 

Maryse took a deep breath, “My uncle raped me when I was about your age. My parents didn't believe me. That's why I don't talk with my parents anymore. I know you're feeling so alone, but you're not. I'm here whenever you need something.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Maryse kisses her daughter’s forehead. 

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Maryse went and got it. Robert was on the other side. He had tears building up in his eyes. “Maryse, he's dead. Max is dead.” 

Maryse felt all the wind knocked out of her. “No, Robert. That can't be. Not Max.” 

“What's going on?” Isabelle was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was dripping.

Robert told her, “Max is dead.”

Isabelle looked shocked. “I what to see him. Let me just get dressed first.” She walked away to get clothes.

“Where did you put him?” Maryse asked. “I wanna see him.” Robert wrapped his arm around Maryse’s shoulders and lead him to the bedroom where he had laid down Max’s dead body. Maryse went over to Max once they got in the room and Maryse held Max’s body. She wept. She wept for her daughter’s loss of innocence and her son’s loss of life.

Robert laid a hand on her shoulder. “Maryse, we have to take him to the Hall of Accords.”

“Just a little longer, please.” Maryse begged.   
-  
“Isabelle, I'll stay with you if you're too sore to walk that much.” She knew really that her mom only offered that to be nice, but that she didn't want to do that. Isabelle didn't blame her.

“I'll be fine. Maybe walking will somehow help the soreness. Also, I don't want the boys to know what he...did to me.” Isabelle told her parents. 

“Isabelle, are you sure?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah. I'm sure.” She reassured her dad.


End file.
